Out to Sea
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: After all these year, while staring out into the beautiful sunset, Nami joins them.


Summary: After all these year, while staring out into the beautiful sunset, Nami joins them.

**Disclaimer: Do't own one piece**

* * *

**Out to Sea**

It was a strange, comforting feeling, dying. It felt like your were weightless, like you no longer existed, but you still did too. It kept you tongue tied, but let you know all the facts. Dying and death and the afterlife were all contradicting, but then again it all fit together. It was strange, yet comforting, dying.

The seawater met with the sun, hues of pink and orange decorating the sky, the sun disappearing beyond the horizon. From her spot on the hill, she could see the world. She could see the village out of the corner of her eye, the bustling people, and the crowds. From the other corner, she could see her house. White shutters, beach house beauty. It was quant and small, but in the end, she really didn't need that much space, what with her husband long gone, and her son long moved out.

**...**

Her son was beautiful. He looked exactly like his father, with coal black hair, with the same smiling lips, same personality- yet with an underlining intelligence his father did not seem to have. He got that from his mother, along with his orangish brown eyes. Nami was proud of her son. He was strong. His father had died when her son, Kai, was only 7 years old. Despite what some people would think, Luffy was a great father. And to this day, Kai and her miss him very dearly.

Kai had a family of his own now. He loved the sea, just like his father. And the ocean and piracy, and when he set out to make his dreams come true out on the ocean blue, he also met a woman on an island and fell in love. He traveled the world, promising he would come back to her. And, him being Kai, kept his promises and came back to her right after he visited his mother. He has three children of his own now, the eldest son named after his father- Monkey D. Luffy the second. Hes a bright, beautiful boy, Nami knows, because they visited her last spring. He is a lot like Luffy too, unsurprisingly. He smiles at everything, eats everything and laughs at the world. It seems her grandson will become a force to be reckoned with in due time. Her other grandchildren and much sweeter, quieter then their older brother, but they are just as strong willed. They take more after their own mother, with looks as well. She loves them all but looking at her son, and her oldest grandson, she grows reminiscent, reminiscent of a time out on the sea. Days filled with adventure, passion and money. Life filled with adrenaline and brilliance and respect, that of which she has not had in a while.

After the crew split, going apart to have their own families, they still kept in touch and visited very often. Most of the other Straw Hats lived on the island neighboring this one, but they had all passed away over time. Zoro stayed on the same island as her and her family, wanting to stay close to his captain. Zoro died only three years ago, in his sleep after passing out from drinking the night before. At the time, she was devastated. Now Nami was the only one left of the Straw Hat pirates still alive. She was alone. But, over time, she realized she would join them soon. So she smiled at running children on the way to the market, gave handouts in dark alleyways-offering her spare change. She had grown tired of money. It was useless in the end too. So Nami smiled and laughed at it all, just like luffy would. Even giggling and gasping for breath when she thought of Zoro's death- of course the idiot would die in his sleep. The best swordsman in the world died in his sleep? Pft.

**…**

Staring out into the sea she noticed the glistening waves that still called for her. Sometimes, she felt compelled to just hop on a boat and navigate the sea that was her land. She knew every island in the world, every single one. She use to take Kai out on small fishing trips with Luffy and she smiled remembering how one day, Kai could go out to sea and come back, without her help, doing it on his own.

Nami always told Kai that when she died, her ashes were to be tossed out to sea, and her grave to be in a spot where you could see the sunrise and sunset touching the water perfectly. Just like the rest of her nakama's burials, it was to be beautiful, and sad and happy. She made Kai promise her. Promise her to not be so sad; as for one day they would see each other again.

Her hands were so cold. The grass beneath her was brushing against her legs, soft and shinny looking licks of grass scratching her. Her hands were positioned on ether side of her, allowing her to lean back and gaze comfortably at the amazing view that was her life. Her hands, old and weathered down, her long orange hair still vibrant- but held a tinge of old dullness. Her orangish brown eyes still holding as much light as the day she was born to now. But, her eyes were fading. Staring at the ocean, she got her last look at life. The hustle and bustle of the city to the left, her calm home to the right and suddenly, the life in her eyes disappeared. Her home, her real home, was with her friends. One moment she was on her grassy hillside, the next on the Sunny Go, out on the sea she so longed to be on.

The waves crashed loudly, but calmly, onto the boats side. It was nice here. Nami felt as light as a feather- like she didn't exist but that she did still. Her favorite grass, the grass of this deck, brushed in between her toes, and looking down, her feet and legs seemed younger. Almost as young as the day she set out to sea after her training in Weatheria. She looked young now, but died old. What a wonderful combination. Her old favorite skirt brushed past her skin, she shirt clinging to her huge chest, her long hair's fringes touching her bare arms with the winds guidance. Nami looked around the ship and noticed the eerie silence. Nami was on high alert- the ship was never this quiet. Suddenly, noise pilled in and figures appeared from every angle. Figures of whom have long since passed. And some of the figures weren't even in the crew.

Zoro, lifting weights, smiled at her from afar, while he kept close to two swordswomans who were scolding him. Sanji's cooking wafted up her nose, the heavenly smell more comforting then anything as he gushed over Robin and her beauty near the kitchen door. Robin giggled and smiled softly before they both turned their attention to the new arrival. Chopper was running around the deck, screaming his head of as Usopp chased him around telling intricate lies of a life he did lead. They stopped when they saw the orange hair and the smart navigator in the middle of the grassy deck. Ace, Luffy's brother, was off to the side talking with Brook and burping together, they too turned and noticed the beautiful lady who appeared out of nowhere. Brook laughed and was about to call out for her panties, when Franky came from behind him and smacked his bone head, scolding him, stating Nami was Luffy's girl."_ Luffy "_, Nami thought and her eyes scanned the rest of the ship, seeing but ignoring the faces of the first pirate king- Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Whitebeard, Marco, Crocodile, the old men from Weatheria, Trafalgar Law, and every other pirate in the world the Crew ever came across and respected, and her eyes finally landed on a tall, broad shouldered man who wasn't facing her. He was standing next to a red haired man, Shanks, and Shanks smiled at her from behind Luffy. Luffy was hearing his straw hat around his neck, letting it drape across his back. His black hair fanned with the warm breeze, as did his captain's thick red coat that trailed behind him. Turning, Nami held back tears as he faced her. He looked the same as the day he became pirate king. The scars still identical, the smile, still the same. The same smile she saw on her grandson's face, and her son Kai's. The same damn smile. And he chucked when he saw her, and then held out his arms, wanting a hug and called to her, "Nami!" While Luffy was still smiling and laughing, and Nami launched herself into his arms. They were the same. His embrace, his essence, all of Luffy was same. Warm, but rubbery, tight, but gentle. Snuggling into his scarred chest, she breathed in his scent. Luffy smelled have the sea, and sunshine, mischief, strength and a little bit like tree leaves and grass. If those all things had a smell, it was luffy.

Her whispered into her ear: "I've missed you, too, Nami"

The silent serenity was then filled with loud, rambunctious cheers as all the dead pirates and loved ones of the Straw Hat crew start to do what they do best; party.

* * *

**A/N::: Alright, so this was sad. It was random, and i don't really know how i feel about it. Wanna tell me what you thought of it?**


End file.
